


Fantasia

by Tauriel28



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauriel28/pseuds/Tauriel28





	Fantasia

Ashley’s P.O.V

What the hell is on top of me?  Something jabbed me in the side. Opening my eyes I saw a chick laying on my stomach…...kinda, her head was hanging off the edge of my bunk and her elbow was jammed into my ribs. Owww, get off me bitch! I studied her as my brain finally started functioning, blonde hair, tan skin, and of course huge tits. Usually my type, but lately it hasn’t been as satisfying. I wanted something more than just another one night stand. I wanted, dare I say, a relationship. Thing is, the only people I would want that relationship with is my bandmates. 

They’re the only ones who have every really been my family ever since my parents died, and I absolutely love them. Jake, Jinxx, Andy, and CC, I’m in love with them, all of them. Would anything ever happen between us…..hell I wish, CC runs around the bus naked sometimes so I know for a fact he has a fucking huge dick. My fantasies of hearing all our moans together though, would never become reality. That is unless I made the first move, worst that could happen is they would reject me and I could just play it off like a joke right? I was the pervy one after all, always in for a good time.

I shoved the slut out of the bus before the guys woke up and got ready, I was of course the first one up so I layed on the couch and waited for the guys to get up. Especially Jake, since he was the one that made breakfast for us.  I looked up and saw Andy with a towel just barely above his hips. God damn, could that man get anymore sexy, I wondered how he’d look being fucked by CC from behind with me in his mouth. Those blue eyes just begging to cum. Fuck. Nice job Ash now you’re hard.

“Morning Ashy” CC ran up from behind and jump onto me, but his eyes turned predatory when he felt my erection against his. 

“Is someone excited to see me,” he growled out “Or are you just excited to see all of us?”

“Umm what? CC did you drink too much last night” I laughed nervously.

“Oh, c’mon Ash don’t be stupid” Jinxx’s mystical voice came into my ears. “We see the looks you give us we know what you want.”

Jake and Andy stepped into view tugging off their clothes in heated makeout session that I outright moaned at the sight of. CC started grinding his hips against mine causing us both to moan as Jinxx kissed and sucked at my neck leaving love bites. Stopping shortly only to remove our clothes he looked at me with lust and love in his eyes. His hot, sweaty body made me want him even more, he knew that and was driving me crazy just with that one little look. He could’ve kissed me anywhere and it would have took me over the edge. He touched my outlaw tattoo like he wanted me inside of him. Fuck, they were all so hot. I moaned as I saw Jinxx suck Andy off as Jake whispered dirty thoughts in his ear and gave him hickeys. Hell, if I could fuck all of them at once, I would. I flipped CC and I over, slowly licking down his shaft until I got to his tight hole. I fucked him with my tongue and sucked him CC moaning and cursing under me.

“Ash oh my god just fuck me already!” he whined

“As you wish” I let out a dark chuckle and slammed into him, causing him to gasp and let out a voiceless scream.  I pounded into him harder, his moans, so loud, so hot. I heard the others moan as I turned to see them all jacking off. Jinxx came over, shoving his dick in CC’s mouth as Jake came and roughly slammed into him from behind causing him to scream and buck into CC’s mouth. I felt Andy enter me, causing me to pound hard into CC, hitting his prostate. All of us moaning sounded so fucking orgasmic, it was music to my ears. I heard CC let out a high pitched moan as he came. Jinxx, whom CC had been deep throating came down his throat, the man under him swallowing it all. I felt a spark as I came inside CC letting out a girly moan as Andy had finally had enough and came inside me. 

I slumped onto the couch, on top of CC, Andy spooning me, Jinxx grabbed my hand, and Jake put an arm over us. For the first time in a long time, I felt satisfied.

 


End file.
